Letters To Remember
by btrfanfiction1516
Summary: What do you do when your wife gets in a car accident and when she wakes up she remembers everything except... you? Every memory. Every thought of you. Just gone? This is what happened to Kendall and he is determined to get his best friend, the love of his life, to fall for him, again. The question is, is he up to the challenge?
1. Til death do us part?

This is my first fan fiction when I have one of the guys married and not in the band big time rush. But the boys are still friends with Kendall. It's set in the upper part of New York. Please let me know if you like it.

* * *

**_Kendall_**

How long is, "Til death do us part?" How much time do each of us have to do the things we want and need to do? How often have we regretted not saying what we really felt or doing what we should have done? We have all missed opportunities that we will never encounter again.

There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about this, even more so now that Sarah is in my life.

I like to think of people being like radio waves. Radio waves are constantly around us, they cannot be destroyed. We are literally immersed in them, bathing in them; however we are completely ignorant of them unless conditions are just right. Like turning on a radio, however turning the radio off, doesn't destroy the radio waves. We just lose the ability to perceive them. The human band of energy merely changes format so to speak. There is everlasting life...just not this one. Not again. We all have everlasting life.

I don't mean I was Julius Caesar or when I die I'm going to end up a beggar in Mumbai. This is no poetic metaphor of sorts - we are dust from the stars, billions year old carbon, endlessly cycling, living forever. We are the food that we eat.

We are the air that we breathe. Everything we see was once us and will become us. My point is that we are constantly changing throughout this adventure and our lifetime as we know it is but a blink of the eye. Till death do us part is such a short while. We pass away our time waiting, staying angry, not acting, not saying what we feel, not telling people how much we love them, not APPRECIATING what we are experiencing, and for what?

What do we have to gain by denying others the love we want to give? To maintain some sense of pride that will never amount to anything. Stop every day and take a moment, MANY moments, EVERY moment if you can to appreciate the fact that we are so fortunate to be experiencing our loved ones in their current state. I want to be there for every moment I can with Sarah. That's why I am here.

_Seven months earlier._

_That's when she vowed to be mine til death do us part._

_Reading: Excerpt from The Velveteen Rabbit by Margery Williams.**_

_"Real isn't how you are made," said the Skin Horse. "It's a thing that happens to you. When a child loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but really loves you, then you become real."  
"Does it hurt?" asked the Rabbit.  
"Sometimes," said the Skin Horse, for he was always truthful. "When you are real you don't mind being hurt."  
"Does it happen all at once, like being wound up," he asked, "or bit by bit?"  
"It doesn't happen all at once," said the Skin Horse. "You become. It takes a long time. That's why it doesn't happen often to people who break easily, or have sharp edges, or who have to be carefully kept. Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get all loose in the joints and very shabby. But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand._

_Kendall, I love you because you always make me laugh. Genuine belly laughs. When this happens you instantly appear very pleased with yourself and say, "Oh, you like that?" and then continue to coax more laughs out. It reminds me of my favorite line in one of my favorite books, A History of Love by Nicole Krauss. She wrote, "One upon a time, there was a boy who loved a girl and her laughter was a question he wanted to spend his whole life answering." I feel so lucky to have you answer all my laughs, and I promise I will keep laughing._

I love you because you are so caring and thoughtful. Like how you leave me love notes or pack surprises in my lunch. Like when you whittled a radish to look like a Mario mushroom, stole pieces from the Heine Brothers' Scrabble game to make me a puzzle that reads "I love you", or leave cute notes in the lunches you pack for me every morning. You wrote me a beautiful poem once, about how you can picture growing old with me. I read it every time I'm mad at you just to stay focused.

I love you because we create adventures together and you aren't afraid to adopt my silly ways. You expertly know how to navigate my extensive language of sound effects, made up words and songs.

You're my best friend. I feel most like myself when I'm with you. My hand always feels most comfortable in yours. When we face challenges together, I promise to focus on our love so that it may become stronger. As we grow old together, I vow to not let time dull my love and appreciation for you. The time I've spent with you has been the best time of my life, and I'm thrilled to spend the rest of my days as your wife, as Sarah Kenner Schmidt."

* * *

_**Now**_

What do you do when your wife is an a car accident not knowing if she'll ever wake up and then you're told something... something that can change your whole life. And everything you have ever done... forgotten, just to be told the horrible truth. she remembers everything except... you? Every memory. Every thought of you. Just gone?

* * *

Please review and let me know. This is a different type of story then I'm use to writing so please give it a chance!


	2. I need you

Here is another chapter..I hope you enjoy it, PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

I found myself tearing up as I prayed she'd be okay. I was fighting dully with the idea that it had been a callous cruel act on the part of God, or simply a random tragedy in a godless universe. _Another kind of fundamental doubt._ I jerked slightly once I felt a hand on my left shoulder, and glanced over at James who was giving me a reassuring smile. There was something comforting in his manner.

When you're hit with a life changing experience it feels as if it plunges you into rough and unknown waters that crash about and within you, tossing you like driftwood. The upheaval and movement feel uncontrollable. Waves of anxiety wash over you with unimaginable force until you feel there is no way out. You feel like you're drowning, like you just rather give up and sink into the pain.

But somehow you gradually come to know deep within yourself –whether you like it or not –that it actually happen or is happening. Despite all the distress, painful emotion, and change, you can make it; you can go on with your life. Through all the pain healing is possible. I think of all this as I stand patiently outside Sarah's hospital room, hours after the accident occurred. Watching through the small glass window of her door I see both her mother and father talking to there daughter who has still not awoken. Talking to her, hoping that whatever they may be saying Sarah will somehow be able to hear them.

Only hours ago I got the phone call I never thought I'd get. It was from the hospital saying she was in the ICU because a drunk driver had failed to stop and managed to hit Sarah's car, making it jar into the other lane where it was hit again causing it to roll continuously until it fell into a ditch.

The hospital staff couldn't do much for Sarah except make her comfortable. She was put on a ventilator, fitted with tubes and IV's and settled in a hospital bed in the Intensive Care Unite. After about an hour her parents came out of the room giving me a small smile and telling me to call if anything happens or if I get any news before they finally left the hospital, and I entered into Sarah's room.

The hospital room was dark and quiet, except for the beeping of the monitors that were keeping track of her vitals. The sight of her lying there, so pale and helpless had caused myself to fall onto my knees and cry in anguish.

I stared down at the gold wedding band I had put on her finger less than seven months ago when I vowed to be hers for forever.

My head snapped up when I felt the hand I was holding squeeze my own. It was as though she was responding to his thoughts. I gulped, hoping against hope that she's finally coming back.

"Sarah?" I whisper. "Sarah? Can you hear me?"

I waited a moment and there was nothing. She continued to lie there without movement and my heart plummeted, my throat tightened and I felt the familiar sting in my eyes.

Tears.

I couldn't even contemplate going back to our home without her. They'd built a home together and they were damn well going back there together.

"Come on, Sarah." I urged her quietly. "Open your beautiful eyes for me. I need you."

I drove back home after nearly four of the worst days in my life, mentally exhausted. The whole situation –the accident, rushing to the hospital –was still too unreal to me. Wearily I entered our home, and found, as I expected, piled up mail, and my cell phone I had left, full of messages and missed calls.

One telemarketer. Delete. A message from an old classmate from high school. Delete. Than Sarah's voice came to life on my phone, jolting me into complete awareness.

_"Hey sweetheart, I wanted to call you and remind you to pick up the popcorn on your way home for our movie date tonight. Because I know you tend to forget things like that. Okay well, I love you and I'll see you when you get home…with the popcorn."_

I stayed motionless seconds after her voice was gone. Just as quick as I was pulled into the message I was pulled out of it as another message from a telemarketer came on.

I went through the other messages before going into our room lying on Sarah's side of the bed, replaying her voice in my head as I squeezed my eyes shut tightly sucking in a breath to keep my composure. But it didn't seem to help manage the tears from falling.

I'm her husband. I have a duty to protect her and yet she's lying in a hospital bed. Not only did I fail to protect her, I failed at being her husband.

I fell asleep that night clutching our wedding photo in my hands, close to my chest while the tears streaked my cheeks.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	3. awoken

**Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews, keep it up! Don't forget to check out my other stories!**

* * *

One minuet Kendall was ready to five up all hope that Sarah would ever come back to him and the next she was finally waking up. His girl was finally coming back to him.

Sarah groaned and her eyelids fluttered. Kendall called for her nurses and told them what was going on.

She wearily lifts her eyelids and begins to glance at all her surroundings, white walls, IV's, flowers, balloons until her eyes landed on him.

Before she could open her mouth to say something a couple of nurses and doctors bustled into the room. They began to check her vitals and made sure everything was in order while Kendall waited impatiently, his eyes never staying from his wife. '_She's awake. She's finally awake'_ was all he could think of at the moment.

By the time the nurses were done and the doctor had come and gone, Kendall had reached the very last string of patience. After they all finally left the room, he raced to his wife's side.

"Are you in pain?" He asked anxiously. "Do you need me to call the nurses back in?

Sarah just shook her head. She looked somewhat confused, even scared that Kendall longed to take her in his arms and keep her there, to protect her.

* * *

_Sarah_

"Sarah?" The tall blonde haired man said, walking towards me, taking my hand. Was that my name? The worst thing was that I wasn't even sure. I glanced at the hand he took.

"Is…is that my name? Sarah?" I ask him.

Kendall felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach when he heard her say that. "Y-yes, of course it is. You didn't know that?" He asked, although he wasn't sure he could bear to hear the answer.

"No, I don'..I…" Sarah began to hyperventilate and Kendall reached for her hand to calm her back down; but she moved back away from him as though she couldn't bear him to touch her. That hurt him more than anything that's happened in the last week, except almost losing her.

"You're at the hospital. Bridgewood Hospital."

My eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why?" He just continued to gaze up at me intently for a while, not answering. "Who are they?" I changed the question, asking about the large group of people outside the room.

"Aren't you going to ask me who I am first?"

I nodded slowly. "Who are you?"

He couldn't believe that this was happening. He finally got her back, but she couldn't remember who he was. No, this has to be a temporary thing, probably a result of the trauma. That's what he said to himself to try to convince him. The idea that this was permanent was just too painful for Kendall to even contemplate.

"I'm Kendall, I'm your husband." Pointing to her left hand where her wedding band was. He tried to clear his throat. But it suddenly became too tight for him to speak. When he was finally able to, he said "Excuse me," and walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall next to the room, trying to calm down, even though he felt like he was just going to break down. He couldn't begin to fathom everything. Did she really not know who he was?

All the emotions that he'd tried to keep hidden before, took control, he slid down the wall, pulling his knees close to him, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. Not knowing what was really happening. Thinking he was just in a nightmare and that he was going to wake up soon next to his wife. But he knew better than that, that this was no dream. It was reality. And It was a nightmare coming true. And it was coming to fast.

* * *

"Sit down, Mr. Schmidt." Dr. Jones said in a tone that made him feel uneasy.

"Your wife has a case of post-traumatic amnesia. Now in more cases the patient regains their memory within a short period of time after regaining consciousness, but there are cases where the patient does not regain their memory at all." He warmed Kendall when he noticed the optimistic look on his face.

"What do I do?" Kendall asks.

"You can start by telling her about your life together. Where you met and ho- how long you've been together. Take her to places she's been to. Hopefully all that can help trigger some sort of memory gain. The important thing is that you don't lose patience with her, it can be a long and sometimes stressful process; just take it one step at a time."

After speaking to the doctor for a while, Kendall decided to head back to his wife. She needed him, no matter how hard it might be for him. He walked to her door, took a deep breath and then walked in.

"Kendall," Sarah says, unsurely letting the word roll of her tongue, like a small child learning a brand new word for the first time. "Why don't I remember anything?"

"You got into a car accident, but you're alright now."

But I don't remember anything." I tell him.

"Why don't you ask me what you need to know?" He suggests

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! And if you have any ideas for the story don't be shy to tell me, I'd love to hear them and use them in the upcoming chapter!


	4. Home coming

**Hey** **guys**** I'm back with another chapter. GO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORIES! I''VE BEEN UPDATING LIKE CRAZY!**

**Guest-**** Don't worry, new chapter is up now! **_** Pink Prinicess 777 - I'll continue this story as long as you guys keep reading and reviewing it! DeniseDEMD- I L.O.V.E that move! I actually own it, I sobbed like a baby when I first saw it no joke. Iheartkendall - I'm glad to here you're in love with the story, thanks for the review! Paumichyy- Nope, hmmmm I wonder if she ever will (; Covergirlrusher- Thanks beautiful!**  
_

* * *

_But did you know that I love you? Or were you not aware?_

_You're the smile on my face_

_And I ain't going nowhere_

_I'm here to make you happy, i'm here to see you smile_

_I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while_

Kendall pulled up in their driveway. He parked the car, and shut off the engine then turned to glance at his wife. They'd both been cleared by their doctors, so that they could go home. Of-course he'd been cleared a while back but he had refused to leave without Sarah.

Nothing in his entire life shocked and scared him as the moment he realized that Sarah couldn't remember him, couldn't remember anything, and not even her own name. Outwardly he tried to put on a brave face, to appear as though he believed that everything was going to be just fine, when in fact he was terrified, terrified that she'd never be able to remember. That their life together would never be the same again. But then again, Kendall was so thankful that she survived, that he couldn't worry about the amnesia, at-least not now.

He could live that that if he had too he'd even start all over again with her. They could do that, couldn't they? He asked himself

She was still acting a bit timid towards him, whenever he tried to comfort her after she's had a nightmare about the accident or simply touch her; she'd shy away from him. It drove him crazy at first, but then he realized that the only way to help her is by being patient, not by pushing her to do anything she didn't want to do. He comforted himself in the fact that she at least seemed to believe he was her husband.

Sarah's parents had tried convincing him to let them take her home with them for a while, they thought she'd be more comfortable there, but he refused to hear it. His wife belonged with him, in the home they'd made together and no one else. Sarah looked like she wanted to go back with her parents and although Kendall hated the idea of having her away from him; he was prepared to let her go for a while if that was what she really needed. Thankfully, she decided to come with him instead.

Still gazing at Sarah, he saw he glance at their two-story house intently as though trying to remember it, but when she sighed dismally a moment later, he realized she failed. He reached over and grabbed her hand gently. This time she didn't pull away. She looked at him and he felt his heart wrench when he saw the look of desperation on her face.

"Hey sweetheart, it's okey. You don't need to remember everything now. We'll take it one step at a time, okay?" He comforted her.

Sarah looked so scared and helpless that Kendall longed to put his arms around her and pull her close to him, but he held himself in check. It was a bit too soon for that. He might even scare her even more. She needed to get used to him first.

Sarah only nodded hesitantly, and then they both got out of the car. Kendall noticed Sarah winch a bit as she climbed out of the car.

"Want me to carry you inside? You're probably still feeling a bit stiff." He offered.

"No, thank you." She answered quickly. Standing beside him alone was wreaking havoc with her emotions; she didn't even want to consider what she would feel like when he holds her that close to him.

The door to the house opened and a small ball of fluff came flying out. It stopped at Sarah's feet and started barking excitedly and wagging its tail. Kendall came to stand beside his wife. He glanced down at the adorable puppy and chuckled.

"That's snowball. I bought him for you because you always wanted a dog; we got him a few months ago." He informed her. "You always said a house like this needs a dog. So we bought one."

"Snowball?" Kendall laughed. Sarah couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. She began to understand why she'd married him. Not only was he handsome, he was also unfailingly kind and patient. If only she could _remember_ him, though.

"We couldn't come up with a name, so we decided to settle on something simple." He said with a boyish grin that made Sarah's heart skip a beat in spite of itself.

Sarah nodded in understanding and kneeled down to pet the puppy.

"Oh you're finally home!"

Sarah looked up towards the voice and watched as an old, pleasant-looking women walked quickly towards them. Sarah moved a step closer to Kendall and he automatically put his arm around her waist. She was still shy of any strangers, or at least people she used to know but couldn't remember any longer.

"It's alright," Kendall whispered to her, comfortingly. "That's just Mrs. Blakely. You always loved her. She was like a second mother to you."

Sarah nodded. _Was_. That was the keyword.

ran to Sarah and embraced her tightly. "Oh, thank God you're alright. I was so worried about you and kept praying that you'd wake up. I'm so glad you're okay, dear."

Sarah tentatively put her arms around the other women. "Thank you," She responded sweetly.

"What no hell's for me?" Kendall teased the older women.

The women looked at him lovingly. "Oh, you little handsome devil, you." And she hugged him as well.

"You two must be exhausted. Let's go in. I have lunch ready and your rooms are all set so you can go to sleep whenever you feel like it. Now let's get you inside…" She chattered on and let them back to the house while the adorable puppy barked and pranced behind Sarah.

Kendall leaned in and whispered to Sarah. "Don't worry, you'll get used to the chatter in no time."

Sarah looked at him and stilled. The man was beautiful. He looked like he belonged in Hollywood, and not in an office sitting behind a desk and doing meetings all day just as he told her he did.

The house looked more like a mansion than just a house to Sarah and when they entered she found that the inside was just as elegant as the outside, but still it had a cozy feel to it.

They walked into the kitchen where the women had cooked pretty much a plate of everything. The amount of food was probably enough to feed an entire family of twelve for an entire week.

Sarah glanced at the set up doubtfully. "I'm really not all that hungry."

But Mrs. Stevens just waved her protest off.

Sarah didn't feel like she was in a position to argue with her. The two ate in silence for a while until Kendall spoke.

"Do you like the food?" He asked her.

"Yes." Sarah added, "It's very good."

" is an amazing cook. She tried to teach you for a while but it just didn't seem like you had a knack for it."

Kendall stopped with the forkful of food hovering close to her lips. "Wait, you mean I can't cook?"

Kendall just laughed out loud. "Hun, you could burn water."

Sarah laughed too, realizing that Kendall's laugh was simply infectious. Besides, hearing him call her "hun" did funny things to her inside. Easy, there. She cautioned herself. He may be your husband but the fact remains that you know almost nothing about him. Maybe, he wasn't a great husband. Maybe, they were having a fight the night of the accident and that's why she crashed. Somehow, Sarah doubted that. The way he treated her since she'd waken up, like she was almost breakable, proved that he cared. But what if he's just doing it out of guilt? Her mean inner voice asked her. She silently told it to shut up.

After they were done eating, Kendall declared it was time for Kendall to rest of even though she'd come out of the accident relatively unscathed, she still got tired easily and the doctors had advised her to rest as much as she could in the next few days so that she could regain her health quickly.

Sarah got a little nervous at the though of going up to that room. Did Kendall expect them to share it together? The thought did not sit very well with her. She just wasn't ready for that, yet.

When they reached the bedroom door, Sarah stopped Kendall.

"Um, could I ask you something?" She asked timidly.

"Sure, sweetheart. Ask away." He said softly.

"Do you…I mean, are you…and me…going to share the same room?" Sarah asked while her face blushed furiously.

Kendall seemed genuinely surprised at her question.

"Uh, well yeah. I was planning on that."

Sarah gulped. "Would you mind if I slept somewhere else for a while? I just don't think I'm ready for that yet."

Kendall gulped. "Would you mind if I slept somewhere else for a while? I just don't think I'm ready for that yet."

Kendall sighed. "Sarah, I would never pressure you to do anything you didn't want to do. You don't have to worry about that. Trust me; the room is big enough to accommodate both of us without making you feel nervous or anxious about anything. I just…need to be near you. After almost losing you, I can't bear having you out of my sight."

After seeing her hesitation he went on quickly. "If you still don't feel comfortable about this then I'll move to another room." He appeared dismayed at the fact that she might banish him. Sarah didn't have the heart to do it.

"No, it's alright. You can stay…after all, you did say the room is big enough for the both of us." With that, he opened the bedroom door to reveal a very large very beautiful room.

The room consisted of a huge king size bed, a matching dresser, a walk in closet, and even a vanity where she guessed was where her make-up stayed along with two night stands that matched the dresser. The nightstands indicated which side of the bed she usually occupied as she saw the one on the right side was accompanied with a lamp and what looked to be a Nicolas Sparks novel accompanied with a black photo frame with a picture of herself and Kendall smiling into the camera. On the left side was what she guessed was Kendall's, he had an identical lamp followed by an alarm clock.

Now how is it that she remembered the famous romance novelist while she couldn't remember anything else about her life? Sarah just didn't get it.

There was a huge mirror over the large mahogany dresser. Sarah paused there and glanced at her reflection starring back at her. She hadn't known what she looked like until a nurse had brought her a mirror in the hospital, explaining that a lot of amnesia patients requested one when the first woke up. She studied her reflection carefully. She wasn't in the best situation to judge but she though she looked fairly pretty, with dark brown shoulder length hair and big blue eyes, she wasn't the kind of person who would heads turn whenever she walked into a room. She looked closer at herself hoping it might trigger some memory, anything at all, but of course, it doesn't.

"The closet is through here." Kendall said, pointing to a door next to the dress. "And on the other side is the bathroom."

Sarah nodded, distractedly. She was preoccupied with the gorgeous view outside the window.

It was breathtaking. The sun was setting and its rays cast an almost golden glow on everything she could see.

"Isn't the view breathtaking?" Sarah whispered.

"Yeah, absolutely beautiful." Kendall replied, and something in his tone made Sarah glance back at him. She discovered what it was. He wasn't looking at the view. He had his eyes fixated intently on her.

Sarah blushed and turned back towards the window to her face from him. The feelings that Kendall has been provoking in her were deeply unsettling. On one hand, she felt like throwing her arms around him, holding him close and never letting go and on the other hand, she felt like she should be running away. Take it easy, she told herself. In time, you'll remember everything and all this confusion will be behind you, won't it?

God, she looked beautiful. Kendall thought.

The sun rays coming through the window had cast a golden flow on her hair, giving her an aura like an angel. Kendall couldn't seem to want to take his eyes off of the girl.

Suddenly the small dog came running into the room. He ran straight to Sarah and stood on his back legs while lifting his body to her. Sarah thought he looked adorably like a little baby wanting to be carried by his parent, so she complied. She leaned down and picked up the small fur ball.

"Hey there. Aren't you adorable?" She cooed, while scratching behind his ears. The little dog barked happily as if he knew she was complimenting him and then cuddled close to her.

"The little thing always preferred you to anyone else, including me. I guess it's because all the leftovers you would give him every day during lunch. He always seemed to manage to sneak into the kitchen and sit under you chair so you'd give him a piece of whatever it is we're eating." Kendall says, giving a pet to the dog.

He sounded wistful, like he was remembering happier times that he wasn't all that sure of would ever come back. She wished for his sake at least, that he could have that back.

He'd come closer to pet the dog as well and regarded him from beneath her eyelashes. She longed to know how they'd met, how they fell in love, when they got married. So many questions she had, but she'd get to them later. Right now she felt like she could fall asleep on her feet. Kendall began to notice her lips were drooping.

"You must be exhausted. I'll leave you to rest for a while." He leaned down as though to kiss her. She quickly jerked back.

Sorry…uh, habit I guess." He apologized. "If you need anything, there's an intercom next to the closet door that connects to the kitchen. Just buzz and will be right there to help you, okay?"

Sarah nodded quickly and Kendall reluctantly turned around and left. Sarah sank down on the bed. Her heart was still beating double time and she willed it to slow down. _I can do this. I can do this._ She told herself over and over again.

Too exhausted to even contemplate changing, Sarah climbed on the bed and under the covers with her clothes on and immediately fell asleep while did the puppy beside her. _Tomorrow I can start over with Kendall,_ was her last thought before she drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORES!**


	5. Friends & Family

**I'm finally here with another chapter after almost three months!**

** I'd like to solemnly apologize from my lack of updates, I've been terribly busy and I have at least nine other Big Time Rush stories that are not complete and are still in the works so you can imagine how beyond stressed I am with trying to update all nine stories that have at least 1,500 words or more for each chapter. I don't have my own lap top which means I write out the upcoming chapters on notebook paper and then I transfer what I've written onto my mom's laptop and 99% of the time, trying to be the perfectionist I am, I end up usually changing some of the scenes which makes it all the much longer. I'd say it roughly takes me about 3-4 hours to do a chapter….sometimes longer if I have writers block. Hopefully my readers are still here and have not abandoned the story.**

**Also. For you guest reviewers I love you guys very much, but sometimes you guys get confused as to who I'm "shouting out" when I write a new chapter, so to make things easier could you maybe write your name or make a nick name so when I shout you out It will be easier for both you the readers and me to keep up. (:**

**I think I've talked enough…onto the shout outs!**

**DeniseDEMD- ****I'm really glad you love this story! Hopefully you won't be too upset with my lack of updating! I'm still trying to make a schedule as to when I should update each of my stories so then you guys don't have to go weeks/months for another chapter. ****Guest 1-**** You're review made me laugh…you really ship them?! That's awesome, what would their ship name be though? I mean they need a ship name. (; ****Pink Princess 777-**** Yay, I love when you guys tell me you liked the chapter because it just makes me feel all happy and bubbly inside knowing you like the work I spend so much time on! ****Chey21-**** Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this new chapter! ****Guest 2-**** I will write this story as long as you guys keep reading & reviewing it. ****Guest 3-**** Awww don't be sad! I feel horrible for not updating, I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but you know what they say, the longer you wait the better it will be….that doesn't make you feel better does it? Because if someone told me that I'd probably just role my eyes :p **

* * *

Someone was shaking her awake and calling her name. That's the first thing Sarah noticed as she began to way up.

"Sarah? Sarah, sweetheart, please wake up." The voice sounded slightly frantic.

Sarah slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking into the warm green eyes of her husband.

"Thank God you're okay." He said in relief. "I walked in here and you were lying so still and then you didn't wake up right away when I tried calling your name, I was afraid that-"

"That I had gone back into a coma?" Sarah went on when he seemed to be unable to continue his sentence.

Kendall only nodded at her. She started getting back up and Kendall moved quickly to stack the pillows behind her back so she could lie back down comfortably.

Sarah smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Thanks." She said.

Kendall felt a warm feeling flood his chest as she directed her smile at him.

"No problem."

Then, Kendall remembered what he'd waken her up to talk about, and a frown fell on his face at the thought.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, when she noticed his expression change from happy to upset in just a matter of a few seconds.

Kendall sighed, "I couldn't stop the angry mob from attacking."

Sarah looked at the blonde in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Kendall chuckled. "Our friends and family called about an hour or so ago and they all insisted on coming here and seeing for themselves that you're okay.

Sarah tensed at his words. "Oh." She wasn't sure she was ready for that, yet.

"If you're not ready for them, I'll just send them all packing, you don't have to worry about it." Kendall reassured her. Sarah glanced at him, a curious expression still plastered on her face. Did he just read her mind?

He surprised her again by saying, "You've always had such an expressive face. I've always been able to tell what you were thinking. It used to tick you off at first, but after a while you finally got used it, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders.

She didn't know what to say to that so she just remained quiet.

Sensing her hesitation on bringing up the past, Kendall went on, "Anyway, if you've rather stay here, I'll explain to them that you're too tired to see anyone…."

"N-no, it's okay. I'd rather get this over with now than later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. As long as you promise to stay close. I don't want to look like a complete idiot when I don't recognize my favorite aunt or my best-friend."

Kendall grinned, "Don't worry, your knight in shining armor will protect you from their wrath at all costs." He joked while performing a way too dramatic bow.

Sarah just shook her head and smiled at his antics.

"They'll be here in a little bit so you should probably start getting ready."

Sarah nodded and Kendall turned and walked out of the room to give her some privacy. In the past, he would've insisted on remaining to watch but now…now, he had to act more like a roommate than a husband.

Kendall was okay with that as long as it helped her regain her lost memory. He just hoped it didn't take too long. He was already longing to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. He didn't know how long he'd be able to hold back. God, how he loved her. That's why he had to wait. He had to be patient, not only for his own sake, but for her sake as well.

Guests started arriving a half hour later. Kendall welcomed them one by one and let them into the family room.

When an hour passed and Sarah still hadn't come down. Kendall became worried and decided to go look for her.

The moment he stepped out of the room, he caught sight of her coming down the carpeted stairs slowly. Kendal cold do nothing but stop and stare. God, she was beautiful.

She had put on a simple light blue knee length sundress. Blue was her favorite color. It also was the color Kendall loved seeing on her. Does that mean she remembered something or was it just a coincidence? Kendall wondered. But he had no time to think about it, as Sarah had reached his side by then.

"Hey." She said quietly, as she looked up at him and it took all of Kendall's will power not to take her in his arms right then and there.

Instead, he just extended his arm to her. "Shall we?" he said.

She smiled and linked her arm with his, already feeling much more calmer and more secure then when she was in her room fighting inclination to climb down the window and run away without a backwards glance.

Kendall opened the large French doors to the family room and laid his hand on Sarah's back to lead her in. Sarah held her breath and stepped into the large room filled with unfamiliar faces.

All conversation had stopped as the couple entered together.

It was Anna, a cousin on hers who broke the silence first. She came forward and hugged Sarah saying that she looked good and that if she didn't know better, she wouldn't have guessed that Sarah had been through an almost fatal accident.

A few more relatives and friends came forward and shook their hands, introducing themselves to Sarah, awkwardly.

Last came Sarah's parents. Her mother, Rachel, hugged her warmly and asked how she was doing, if she needed any help, but Sarah assured her more than once that she was fine. Her father, Charlie, hugged her and kissed her forehead but otherwise said nothing. Sarah guessed that her father was a man of very few words.

Kendall remained by her side all through it, just as she had asked him earlier. Every once in a while he'd hold her hand in his own, or put his arm around her shoulder. Sarah tensed whenever he did that, but she didn't have the heart to shake him off, or move away from him.

A couple of hours had gone by when Sarah started to feel a little lightheaded, and her hip starting to bother her. Her hip seemed to be the worst injury she had gotten out of the accident other than the loss of memory.

Kendall noticed right away how She began to sway on her feet as though she was just about more than ready to faint. He held her close to him and led her to a nearby chair right away.

"Sarah, are you okay? I knew it was too soon…" He said aloud feeling as though the incident with her feeling lightheaded had been his entire fault.

"I'm okay, I just need to lie down for a while that's all." Sarah tried to calm him down. "I'll just head up to my room for a while."

"I'll come with you." Kendall stated, anxious at the thought of her navigating the stairs in her condition.

"No, it's okay, really." She insisted.

"Let Kendall take you up, honey." Sarah's mother interfered. "I'll take care of everything here." She said, referring to the friends and family, who, Sarah somewhat noticed, were all now watching the exchange with curiosity.

Sarah blushed and looked down. Kendall, noticing her discomfort, quickly led her out of the room and then leaned down and wrapped one arm beneath her legs and the other around her shoulder, to carry her up the stairs bridal style.

"Kendall, really I'm fine I can walk." She protested, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Just indulge me." He grinned, feeling elated that he finally had her close to him and that she was totally relaxed in his arms without the tenseness that he's felt in her before. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she was exhausted, but none the less Kendall liked to think it was because she finally beginning to warm up to him little by little all over again.

He carried her to her room and laid her down on the bed. Then, he took her shoes off and covered her with the blanket.

He was about to leave the room when she had caught his hand and asked him if he could stay until she fell asleep. So, he sat at the side of the bed, close to her.

"Do you know what the scariest thing about all this is?" Sarah turned to her side facing him and asked after they'd been quiet for a while.

Kendall reached forward with his right hand and swept back a strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes.

"What is it? He asked, softly, almost whispering.

"This hollow feeling I have inside. It's like there's an empty feeling inside of me. Like a huge part of me is missing."

'Don't worry, we'll work together and you'll remember everything in no time, I promise you that Sarah." He said, trying to reassure himself as much as her.

She smiled sleepily at him, and her eyes fluttered closed. In moments, her breathing turned even and she fell asleep silently.

Kendall stayed for a little bit to watch her. She looked so peaceful, that he couldn't resist lying down beside her for a while. _Just a few minutes_ he told himself, and then he'd get up and leave her to rest. He rested his on the pillow right next to hers and promptly fell asleep.

Sarah woke up first an hour later she was groggy at first to notice anything, but her vision cleared and she noticed the figure of Kendall lying right beside her. _Kendall? What is he doing in here?_ Sarah stilled, not wanting to wake him up from his slumber. He was probably exhausted. She traced the lines of his face with her eyes, noticing for the tenth time just how handsome the blonde was.

_"Happy Anniversary, don't forget our plans for tonight" _

_"Would I ever?"_

_" I love you."_

Sarah gasped and sat up straight in be. What was that? It was like a flash, but it was too brief for her to remember. She'd hear the words, though. "I love you…"

"Sarah? Are you alright?" Sarah turned around to find Kendall propped up on his elbow and looking at her worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, she wouldn't tell him about the flash yet. She didn't want to get his hopes up too much.

"Are toy sure?" He insisted.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Then she remembered something. "Kendall, what are you doing here? What happened to everyone?"

"I have honestly no idea, but I'm sure they're gone by now, I must've dosed off a little after you did." He ran his fingers through his somewhat messy blonde hair to comb it but he only made it worse, and Sarah had to admit he looked incredibly appealing, with his hair all mussed and still looking sleepy.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

'Don't worry. Mrs. Blakely must have something ready for us by now."

They headed down to the kitchen together and indeed they found that although Mrs. Blakely had retired for the night, she'd left them food and laud it out on the counter.

They ate in silence for a while, until Sarah decided to be brave enough and break the quietness between the two of them.

"Tell me how we met," She said quietly.

Kendall started at the question. He hasn't expected her to want to know about it so soon.

"We met when you came to work for my company a few years back."

"Really, I worked for you?"

"Yeah, but only for a few months though." He stated, before taking a sip of his water.

'Why did you fire me or something?" She teased.

Kendall looked down at the half empty glass before setting it back down and sighing a little. "No, actually, you quit."

"Why?" Sarah asked again.

Kendall suddenly looked uncomfortable. Sarah had a gut feeling that he was the reason she'd decided to quit. She wanted to know exactly why, though.

"Well…." He said starting the story.

* * *

**Ohhhh! Cliff hanger! (; I'll tell you what…if this story gets up to 39 reviews by eight o'clock eastern time I'll update tonight….We're at 29 reviews now. So only ten more..**

**Also, I ****_encourage_**** you to read and review my other stories! Xoxo**

**Also, just to let you silent readers know the anonymous review IS open…so come and say hi and tell me what you thought of the chapter!**


End file.
